1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a downhole fluid flow measurement and control system for the control of oil and gas production wells. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination side pocket mandrel assembly with both a wireline retrievable venturi flow measurement device and a wireline retrievable flow control device adapted to be retrievably located in side pockets of one or more side pocket mandrels in a string of tubing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention constitutes an improvement over prior downhole fluid measurement and control devices for the control of oil and gas production wells. Measurement and control of various downhole fluid flow parameters may be desirable in particular oil and gas production wells. Various apparatus and systems have been devised to measure such parameters as fluid flow rate, fluid pressure, and fluid composition of both production fluid and other fluids which may be introduced into a production formation such as gas injected for artificial gas lift of the production fluid. Prior systems have measured flow rate, for example, by use of a venturi flow meter located in downhole tubing by wireline or other conventional methods to measure the differential pressures within a venturi to determine the rate of fluid flow within the tubing. In response to signals from microprocessors connected to such measurement devices, prior systems have actuated downhole control systems to control downhole fluid flow within the production tubing such as by conventional downhole sliding sleeve tools or by electrically or hydraulically controlled subsurface flow valves.
Prior measurement and control systems have located either of the fluid measurement or control devices in the central tubing bore or in the side pocket of a side pocket mandrel to permit wireline retrieval of those devices. However, prior systems are limited in that either the measurement device, the control device, or both remained in the central bore of the production tubing, thus preventing wireline retrieval of tools downhole of the measurement and control system while the measurement and control system is operating and preventing measurement and control of production fluid or other fluids in discrete production zones of a multiple completion production well.
Accordingly, there has developed a need to provide a combination wireline retrievable side pocket locatable downhole fluid measurement and control system. The present invention may overcome one or more of the shortcomings that may be present in prior downhole fluid measurement and control systems.